Double 01
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: take off on "to die another day" and other bond movies
1. part one

Double Zero One

Part One

Melody sat on the sill of her open window enjoying the warm summer breeze while reading a book when Heero walked in. He sat down on the corner of her bed and started reading a book that he had picked up off of her night stand. Not long after Heero had come in, Trowa and Quatre came in and sat down, Trowa sat down on the carpet at the foot of her bed propping back on the bookshelf, after pulling the book he wanted to read. Quatre sat down on her red cushion, picking up a Gundam Wing book out of a pile of them that was in her floor. Next came Wufei, he already was carrying a rather thick book in his hand, which he continued to read as he sat down in the floor near the closet. Aaron, Melody's brother, walked in followed by Duo who was being chased by Luke, Melody's hyper active dog. Aaron took a seat in the hammock chair and begins reading, Duo started the computer and began playing a game, and Luke jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Heero who didn't seem to notice or care.

About thirty minutes passed before Melody and Aaron's mom came to the door. She stopped and stared at the seen of seven people crammed into Melody's tiny room, almost all reading, except for Duo who was still engrossed into the computer games and Heero who was now petting the small white dog that was curled next to him.

"I've been called into the office; your father is outside working on the car." She took another sideways glance at the five quiet, yet odd, set of friends that Melody and Aaron had seemed to find out of nowhere. "I need you guys to stay out of the kitchen, and, call me if anything happens." she added taking an extra careful glance at Duo. She then walked down the hallway, not seeming to be entirely sure about the group.

After she had left, Duo looked up, "What are we going to do today?" he asked Melody.

"I don't know," replied Melody looking up from her book, The Twin Towers. "I've got a bad case of writers block and Aaron won't help me, so I guess you guys can have a free day." The five Gundam pilot's faces loosened in relief. "As long as you don't kill anyone, including the dog, or destroy the house." Everyone except Wufei, who didn't seem to care for dogs, seemed not to mind this.

Quatre and Trowa pulled out the chess board, Melody and Wufei continued to read, and Heero and Aaron dug out the N64 and started playing Bond. Duo continued to play on the computer.

Two hours passed quickly before Melody jumped out of the window and went to the kitchen to get a snack. When she came back Wufei had Duo penned to the ground and was threatening to cut off his braid.

"Hey! No blood on the carpet, or my moms not going be happy, and believe me that will not be fun." she said when she saw what was happening.

"Duo, your women's braid is gone this time," Wufei taunted. Duo squealed in horror as Wufei brought the Kantana closer, brandishing it before duo's eyes, clearly enjoying the moment.

"How did he get his kantana back," Melody wondered, she clearly remembered taking all of their weapons including Heero's seven guns and his pocket knife. "STOP IT WUFIE!" She yelled "MY MOM WILL KILL ME!"

Wufei seemed to feel that made his idea even more worth while.

"STOP IT NOW or I'll use the worst story I can think of!"

All activity in the room ceased as everyone looked up from what they were doing, all except for Aaron who was to busy complaining about Heero having beaten him for the 18th time.

"You wouldn't dare," Heero threatened, trying to pull his gun forgetting the authoress had taken it.

"It took you less than five seconds that time!" Aaron continued to whine, still upset over the game.

"You wouldn't dare, stupid onna, you are too weak to try," Wufei replied letting only a hint of fear creep into his eyes.

Melody's face became firm, "That decides it."

They tried to stop her, Quatre grabbed the mouse off the computer but it was no use, Duo had left Microsoft word open from playing with the wing dings type face.

As Melody touched the keys the screen got brighter till the room was filled with a bright white light.

"Nooooo!" Quatre screamed.

"Stupid Onna" yelled Wufei.

Duo was laughing "Quatre, You scream like a girl," and burst into fits of laughter.

"Hmm" Heero noted.

"I agree Heero," Trowa sighed, "this is going to be a long day."

"You always beat me, I can't understand," Aaron continued to whine, "It's not right, it's like...What the hell is going on?"

: P

Melody and Aaron stood in front of a white emptiness. "The title screen, are we writing a fan fic?" asked Aaron.

"Yes" Melody said barely containing her mirth.

"Oh Boy!" Aaron said rubbing his hands together " I've got the perfect idea, It's about the Gundam and these little mice men, and some munchkins, and Zechs is trying to take this time warp, and make the munchkin world into a super planet, and the mice are trying to take over the Earth Sphere Unified Alliance." Melody looked at him blankly for a moment, wondering about his mental well being.

"I figured we'd use, The Story." as she said this thunder rumbled in the background.

Title words rushed from the background hitting Aaron in the back, knocking him flat. "Oww," he complained, "I hate it when that happens."

Jazzy spy movie music began to play.

Heero Yuy 001

To Live Another Day

Disclaimer: "Ooo," Aaron ecstatically said, "My favorite part."

Melody cleared her throat. "Okay, as you guys know, we don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters. We have no copyrights of our own or restrictions being a couple of lame teenagers who have such a boring life we have nothing better to do than type a story about someone else's cartoon show." Melody paused before continuing. "We also don't own bond or the movie "Die Another Day", however, if I did own Bond I'd take him out to dinner at a fancy club, we'd dance, he'd be wearing a white tuxedo, and I'd be in a diamond studded dress, then we would head down to the beach and take a moonlight stroll, and as we stand in the darkness he would..."

"DUCKTAPE TIME," interrupted Aaron, ripping off a piece and pressing it down over Melody's mouth, who angrily mumbled something, and begin trying to pick it off without hurting her lips. Wufei could be heard in the background, "Justice has been served."

"Okay everyone," Aaron begin, "We hope you enjoy this little fan fic, and since it's appearing to be a long one, we've stuck an intermission into it for your benefit, which you can use this time as you see fit. Enjoy the show."

Rain was pouring down in the jungle. Dripping down through the thick trees, and splashing down onto the broad leaf plants, where it rolled down and soaked into the muddy earth. A whirring sound began to echo through the forest, increasing in volume until it became a deafening roar, until the object producing the noise came into view; a helicopter flying only ten feet over the green tops of the trees.

Chang Wufei observed this scene through his cool dark eyes. Standing in the back of a military hovercraft, surrounded by some uniformed soldiers, carrying heavy automatic weaponry. Quatre stood next to the hovercraft, examine the camouflaged uniform he wore.

"Injustice," Wufei said coldly, staring at the white chopper hovering into the muddy military base in which he stood. "Injustice," he repeated, "putting me in as the antagonist of the story, how far will you sink?" Trowa stood some distance off, waiting near the wide spot that served as a heliport. "It could be worse," he commented as the rain dripped off the front of his hair like a wide brim hat. "They could have had you killed in the beginning of the story." But Wufei could not hear Trowa speaking, he was to intent on the helicopter that was now coming in for a landing, and Trowa wasn't talking much louder than a mumble.

The helicopter began to descend, sending mud and rain flying out at an angle as it touched down. Trowa's hair was the only thing not moved by the powerful winds produced by the blades. Before they had even stopped turning the door opened and Heero dressed in a tuxedo and looking uncomfortable, came striding out.

He was carrying a large silver suitcase and a scow on his face. His cool eyes searched the complex till he found Wufei standing in the back of the hovercraft trying to wipe mud off his white pants. Trowa walked over to Heero, making some comment about the weather that no one could hear. Heero handed him the briefcase he was carrying and walked over to Wufei.

"Injustice, my good white pants," Wufei looked up meeting the death glare that Heero was giving.

"I am sure you will find the diamonds you are looking for in the briefcase." Heero said coolly. He was clearly uncomfortable. Quatre came over and taped Wufei on the shoulder. Wufei looked over.

"What is it weakling." he said. Quatre looked quite disturbed. "I've been examining the diamonds, I think there conflict diamonds, and do you know they are illegal to sell to anyone?" Wufei smiled a little.

"Yes, Quatre," he said mockingly "I believe that is the point."

"Oh" Quatre said, "I understand."

Wufei stood for a moment watching Quatre examine the diamonds.

"So" he said to Heero. "I trust you want to see the weapons that we are exchanging. Would you like a demonstration?" He paused and looked at Heero who was starting to look a little pale and was now definitely uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" he asked frustrated at Heero.

Heero wasn't sure how to respond, this was clearly a small talk initiation sentence; he wasn't prepared to engage in small talk, and was starting to sweat from the tuxedo. He fumbled for the words to respond to the comment, but had no experience in this area. Frustrated, he pulled his gun and began firing.

Bullets were flying everywhere, as Wufei's men tried to respond to the brazen attack. Bullets whizzed passed Wufei who was standing slightly stunned. Trowa pulled out a side arm and with two well placed shots into Heero's helicopter caused it to explode into a massive ball of flames that only Hollywood action movies can produce. Then he and Quatre hopped into the back of a hovercraft and took off with the diamonds. Heero was now behind a hovercraft firing with precision that only the perfect soldier had. One of Wufei's men jumped behind the controls of the hovercraft Wufei was standing in; he pushed the accelerator down all the way but was hit in the neck by stray bullet and flopped back into his seat. Wufei fell into the back of the hovercraft as it took off into the forest, smashing thought the underbrush until it slammed into a tree, rolled on to its side, and crashed into a flaming mass of blackened metal. Suddenly army jeeps rolled in to view behind Heero's hiding place. Heero turned in time to see an army of men jumping out and aiming automatic weaponry at him.

"Hey, you can't kill my main characters," Melody cried, "If their dead we can't take them back, think of the children Aaron, without Gundam wing, what will they do?" she burst into tears.

Aaron responded defensively. "What! I'm only following the plot. Besides I'm sure Wufei will be fine."

Melody looked up wiping the tears from her eyes, "Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, now, if you don't mind, let's be getting back to the story."

"Okay." Melody whimpers in a chibi voice.

Duo was sitting at his desk when he got the news. "No way your kidding, Yuy been captured, how weird is that, whoever took him must be good, or else he's loosing his edge, I don't know, that's crazy." The attendant who had brought him the news stared at him blankly.

"Did you hear what we're planning to do, I mean we need your go ahead."

"Oh right, go ahead and do it," Duo responded perkily.

Heero had been tortured for nearly a year when the guards came and roughly picked him up. They took him out of the cold damp jail cell in which had been Heero's entire life for the last year. They dragged him through the stone hallway, and pulled him through a set of doors. Bright sunlight blinded him and his lungs were flooded with fresh humid air. He was thrown into the back of a green army jeep where two men with guns pointed at him sat. He lay against the cold metal of the floor, staring up at the sky as the truck leached off to a start and began bouncing down the road. Minutes later the truck came to a stop and he was tossed out onto the ground by the two guards. He then was ordered to begin walking as the weapons were pointed at his back. He stumbled weakly from lack of food, feeling rough wooden planks under his feet and hearing water rushing beneath him, he stumbled blindly along until a figure appeared in front of him. He stopped and saw the outline of a boy who seemed to be wearing a cap sideways. As he came closer he managed to force his eyes to focus on the figure and managed to recognize him as Trowa.

"Well, It looks like you get to be traded for me" Heero said hoarsely," but wait, didn't you escape the area with Quatre."

As Trowa blushed a little. "Apparently Quatre forgot he hadn't driven a vehicle in a couple years since he's rich and has chuffer. He crashed and I wound up walking into enemy territory."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO QUATRE" Melody demanded angrily, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED QUATRE?"

"Good Grief, why do you keep interrupting the story like this, it's getting so annoying. I knew I should have left the duck tape on." Aaron responded. "Quatre is okay. He'll reappear soon enough."

Heero woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around himself. He was in a small white room filled with medical equipment. An IV was dripping a clear fluid into his arm and a monitor on his right blipped every second and showed his heart beating. It looked for the most part like a hospital room and Heero would have thought it was if he didn't see the complex security system that locked him in there. Duo came through the door system and walked over to the side of his bed.

"Hey, it's good to see ya Yuy, did ya sleep well." Duo said perkily.

Heero groaned. "Duo, Omae o korosu."

"Yep, its you all right, but the rest of the guys don't think so, so, you know, I'm ganna have to detain you until we can find out if your like loaded up on drugs or something. So your ganna have to stay here for while, that okay." Heero just looked straight ahead.

"Duo, tell me, how did you become the leader of an international spy group."

"Oh heck," Duo grinned, "the authors just casted me here. See ya buddy."

Duo walked through the complex door system. Another man dressed in a lab coat rushed up to him stopping him in the hallway to speak with him. After Duo had spoken to him he turned to see if Heero was still okay before leaving. He strained his eyes looking through the glass door, but he could not find Heero, he was clearly gone.

"Man, that's creepy," Duo shuttered.

It was a balmy day in Havana, Cuba. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, outlining the buildings with golden sunlight as people began coming out onto the street

ACK NO! HOW COULD I MAKE SUCH A MASTAKE?

Aaron turned to Melody "We have a problem that I didn't for see."

"What is it?" Melody asked concerned.

"Well, I forgot that in the bond movie, James had a co-spy from America who he holds a relationship with through the movie."

"So what do you want me to do about it, put an extra in there and go on?"

"Well, I would, but extras have a tendency to speak in broken sentences, it's really annoying."

"Hmm, why don't you use the 2D 3D Interspatial Distortion Warp Tunnel Transfer System, (or affectionately known as BENKI) to get the rest of the characters you need. Just remember, you have to keep it at all times, or else you could get lost in television"

"Ohh, that's a good idea, but I thought the activation button on the 2D 3D Interspatial Distortion Warp Tunnel, Excuse me, The BENKI, needed to be cleaned where you spilled Coke in it last time."

"I DID NOT, It was Sierra Mist."

Well, whatever Mel, I need to continue typing this story as it is, so why don't you go back and get the characters you think we need and I'll continue typing."

Melody opened the wooden computer desk drawer and began rummaging around in the papers, books, CDs, and computer disk until she came up with what looked like a shiny silver remote control. Colored wires were glued to it in varying angles, and a long radio antenna was projected out of the front, glued in by glitter glue. It was slightly sticky, especially the "on" button.

"Do you think Dad has noticed we took the TV remote?" Melody questioned.

"Naa, he thinks someone stole it," Aaron said continuing to type.

Melody extended the antenna bumping it against the wall by accident as she tried pushing the sticky numbers for the place she wanted to go then pressed the large red button at the bottom. The control made a buzzing sound, but nothing happened. She tried it again pushing a little bit harder. This time the key stuck but still nothing happened. She smacked it against her nightstand, forgetting the extended antenna which whipped down a cracked Aaron across the ear. The device activating at the same time opening a gap in the space in her room swallowing itself and Aaron, who was typing, into it.

"Oh shi--," Melody noted, "that could be a problem." She looked at the computer screen trying to figure out where he landed. (For those of you, who are stunned by the relationship between the characters and reality, just try not to think about it.) Melody stood stunned unable to move from her place. She resembles a deer in the headlights of a truck.

"Okay, I've got to think, what to do," Melody tried to work out what she needed to do next through the panic that was beginning to set in. If Aaron was separated from the BENKI than he could be lost in the airways forever!

Suddenly the space in her room begins to warp, spreading into an opening that quickly grew large enough to allow a person through it. A figure emerged from the hole. A tall, lanky fellow wearing white breeches, a pair of shiny black boots, and a red uniform jacket. Melody immediately recognized him from his long blonde hair and silver helmet.

"Zechs? What are you doing here?" Melody gasped.

"Have we had the pleasure of meeting?" he responded using his refined etiquette.

"Umm, No we haven't, I have seen you before though" Melody stuttered as she tried to organize her thoughts. "Wait, How did you get here, where's Aaron?" Zechs eyes brightened at the mention of Melody's brother.

"Ah, yes, I believe your brother wanted you to have this." He stated pulling a small note out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Mel. Zechs stood patiently as she opened it and begin reading, his confident stature towering over Melody which became more disturbing to her by the moment. Zechs realized this and took a seat in the computer chair, crossing his leg over the other in Zechs' style.

"Dear sis," Melody read, "BENKI responding erratically, can't control destination, beaming out random people, give Zechs tea, will keep him from being impatient, looking for Relena, write story, something about hotel, Heero being spied on by Chinese government before getting help from them. Beam activating, must go now."

"He's okay," Melody thought, "than I must finish the story, after I boil sum tea for Zechs." 'Oh shit I've never seen the movie' "hey Zechs have you ever seen To Die another Day?" Melody asked.

"What are you speaking of?" Zechs asked. Melody sighed impatiently.

Heero sat in the lobby of a hotel in Beijing, China, wondering what was going to happen next. He knew something was wrong due to the fact he'd been sitting there for the last ten minutes; something must have happened to Aaron.

Heero pondered the events of the past couple days in the dim ornate chandelier lit lobby. It was clear that nothing was going to happen here. He wondered if perhaps the authors intended him to act on his own. After sitting for the next half hour he finally decided he wanted to go SHOPPING at The Maces he had seen while entering the hotel. Besides, maybe something would happen there, he hated waiting for things to happen.

The department store was relatively empty of people. Mostly young couples wandered the isles looking at the colorful clothing and varying housing supplies. Heero walked over to a section of the store completely separated from the rest marked by a large white sign hanging from the ceiling written "Lingerie". He flipped through the colorful but uncomfortable looking outfits until he found a rose red baby-doll nightly. It had white fur around the top and bottom. He stepped over to a wall length mirror and held it up to himself.

"I wonder how this would......." he trailed off as he noticed a man that he recognized from the hotel in the reflection of the mirror. The man was clearly watching him but trying not to let on that he was. Heero wondered if this guy was a spy for the enemy but decided not to make a scene in the store. So he walked calmly over to the check out counter and paid for the nightly. Then following a woman with a black baby stroller, he left the store with his purchase in hand.

"Hmm, you think Heero is going to kill me for that" Melody wondered out loud to herself. Zechs stood up to take his cup back to the kitchen

Well that is it for chapter one my brother and I are writing this story. It's a work in pro, And you must under stand we started this back when you were… well when the move "To Die Another Day" came out, so the writing will change some. And true to the story I have never seen the movie as much as I love Bond. (tears) so Stay tune we'll get more up I promise with both of us in college, at two different colleges in two different state it may be some time but we plan to hit out another chapter over Christmas brake that is the plan anyway so long for now

Ja ne

Melody & Aaron Rasnake (Bark) oh and Luke (the doggy)


	2. part two

Double Zero One

Part Two

Heero walked down the cement stairs out of the store and ducked in to a dark alley.

The man from the hotel peaked in to the ally that Heero had just ducked in to but no one was there. He walked deeper in to the alley pulling a small hand gun out of his jacket pocket when out of no where Heero dropped down on top of him. He tried to bring his gun around to face Heero when he realized Heero had it to the side of his head.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero growled into his ear.

"I…work…for…the…Chinese…government. My name...is...Joe Extra.?" The extra said brokenly in a monotone voice.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

"I....can....help you."

"HOW? What do you know?" Heero growled pressing the gun firmly against his head. It was clear the man was completely shaken.

"I know....where....the man....Chang Wufei....is."

"What, but Wufei is dead, I saw it happen."

"That is....not what....my sources....say."

"Where is he, take me to him."

"Why....should....I....tell....YOU."

"Because," Heero said cooly, "If you don't, I'll kill you." The man considered this a moment and finally decided he liked breathing better than he liked his secret.

"He's in Havana....Cuba....but....I....do....not....know....why?" Heero took this to be a reasonable answer so he merely knocked the man unconscious before walking toward the airport.

Melody tried to continue typing but her elbow kept getting bumped by Relena who was trying to look over her shoulder to see what she was typing. Melody stopped and stared at the keyboard, drumming her fingers across the desk, clearly showing her annoyance at the former queen of the world. Relena picked up on it.

"Oh, you shouldn't mind me. I'm just interested in what you intend Heero to do; I'm sorry if I offended you, maybe I should go talk to Dorothy?" she said quietly.

Melody's mood lightened to the princess. "It's not that, its just you keep bumping me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, It's just, Hilde keeps pushing me!" she said staring coldly at Hilde. Hilde was sitting on the corner of Melody borough and resulting in her being right behind Mel but facing away from her. She turned her blue eyes shining with aeration from having to stop her conversation with Katherine, who was sitting on the middle of her borough.

"What am I supposed to do about it; there isn't much room in here." Hilde said gesturing with her arms at the fact that with her and Katherine, Noin who was sitting on the other corner of the desk talking to Dorothy. Manager was examining some of the pictures hanging on her wall near the closet. Lady Une had appeared a minute ago and stepped on the dog's tail sending him running a growling through the house to the Dorothy's delight. Roish and four of the other maguanautes had moved into Aaron's room, and from the continued laughter at jokes that were becoming more and more perverted, Melody believed they had the bottle of Jack Daniel's which her mother used to warm up on especially cold nights. Howard, Quanze, and Sadici had all moved into the hallway where they were talking inaudibly about the new shuttle engines except for the periodical moment when one of them proclaimed something like "but with the rod firing system the torque off the commentator would over power and burn up." Sally Poe Was talking to Master O, and Instructor H in the living room while Dr J. and Dr. S had settled into the corner where they were busily talking and working with a small black object. Milde had settled down with Traize and Zechs with a hot cup of tea at the kitchen table. Hilde was definitely right; the place had gotten way to full.

Melody suddenly became aware that something was wrong besides the mass of people in the room, there was something missing. It took her a moment till she realized what it was, the sound of the mower outside had stopped, that meant Dad was finished working on it and would be coming in to find this mass of people in his house.

"EVERYBODY, QUICK, IN HERE, NOW AND BE QUIET." she began rounding people up from the different rooms and collected the now disgruntled group into her tiny room, closed the door behind her and locked it quickly. She looked around at the people crammed together like an office elevator to see if that was all of them. Relena wasn't there! She quickly stepped out into the hall and searched up and down. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it, that girl, I'm going to have Heero shoot her," she said to herself. She walked down the hall, shutting her door behind her, stepped around the corner into the living room and nearly into her Dad.

"Melody, didn't your mother tell you to clean your room." He asked annoyed

"Yes," she replied lightly, " I was just coming out to," she searched for a good excuse" get a cup of tea." she thought quickly, seeing Relena out the front window looking at the plants in the yard. Melody quickly stepped into the kitchen.

"Tea?" her Dad wondered, but walked into the bathroom which was right next to Melody's room.

"Oh, please don't hear them," she thought hoping her dad couldn't hear the large group in her room. Relena came in the back door. Melody grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down stairs to the basement right as the commode flushed in the bathroom.

"Don't Go Anywhere. My Da-" suddenly loud laughter, most likely the maguanautes, could be heard through the floor. She stood petrified; silence filled the house, than her Dad's footsteps overhead stopping at the basement door.

"MELODY," he yelled down the steps. Her heart skipped.

"Yes, da..daddy." in her cuties voice hoping it would save her.

"While you're taking care of your laundry downstairs, can you take ours down there too?"

"Sure Dad,"

"And turn your radio down when you come back up, it's on way to loud, and I could hear people on it outside and just now."

"Sure thing Daddy," she said releasing her breath as he went back outside.

She got Relena back up to her room where she found that Zechs and Traize had organized the group to silence, sensing the unusual events. The air began to tingle and warp again as it opened up to let yet another person in.

"Ugg," Melody thought, "one more person and this place will split at the seams." Aaron appeared in the middle of the floor. He quickly yanked the batteries out of the BINKI, and stared around the room at the crowd of people.

"Get...them...out...of....here...Now…Aaron." Melody said slowly with a cold edge to her voice.

"I don't know how, the BINKI isn't working, Maybe Dr. J can fix it." Aaron wondered.

"I DONT CARE, find a way." Melody warned.

"Maybe we can put them into the story." Aaron suggested quickly trying to satisfy Melody.

I'm sorry that is all I have of the story but fear not I will be getting more and now to replay last note to reader.

Well that is it for chapter two my brother and I are writing this story. It's a work in pro, And you must understand we started this back when you were… well when the move "To Die Another Day" came out, so the writing will change some. And true to the story I have never seen the movie as much as I love Bond. (tears) so Stay tune we'll get more up I promise but with both of us in college, at two different colleges in two different state it may be some time but we plan to hit out another chapter over Christmas brake that is the plan anyway so long for now

Ja ne

Melody & Aaron Rasnake (Bark) oh and Luke (the doggy)


	3. Part three

It was a balmy day in Havana, Cuba. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, outlining the buildings with golden sunlight as people began coming out onto the street. Heero walked along enjoying the cool morning ocean breezes. He searched the white store fronts along the quiet street till he came to the one he was looking for. He opened the locked door with ease and quickly slipped the silver pin back into his pocket. He was feeling very uncomfortable with these pockets but the authors had again insisted that he where suite pants, though he had managed to slip out in only a tight white T-shirt.

"Hellooo Friend" Roish called with a little slur in his voice. Three men dressed in camouflage burst into laughter which set Roish laughing too.

"What is this?" Heero questioned, "I thought there would be only one man."

"Well, would eye go anywhere without me, merry meeen." Roish said sending the group into another peel of laughter.

"I need to find someone" Heero said keeping his cool.

"Lets just speed this up already and get back to business" Roish said pointing to a bottle of light brown fluid (More laughter came from the group). "The man you're looking for is in a large facility by a lake near Guantanamo. Your mission isss to infulitrate this area using whatever means n-neccassary and make sure that it does not get used by the eeevvill porposes of the enemy."

Heero stood stunned and unsure of what Roish had tried to tell him.

"Heero" he finished. "Your mission is to take an airplane out there, drop in on them, and blow the place skyyy high, hi, hi, wow, that's high!" to which the mogonuats responded in with more laughter.

"My mission," Heero repeated slowly. He stood perfectly still for a minute, his eyes grew dim and cold "Roger that" he said in monotone, and marched out the door.

"Should we tell someone about that?" Roish asked the group who were staring dumbfound at the spot where Heero had been standing, Roish grabbed the bottle and downed it.

"Dr. A.T.S.

M.D.

P.H.D. M.E.

D.O.

A.S.A.P."

She studied the strange sign again, through her dark sunglasses, contemplating how best to enter the building. She tried the door, her light, and strangely comfortable slacks swishing as she stepped through the door. She was met by a normal looking doctor's office. She stepped up to a small glass window where a busy secretary sat filling out paperwork. She looked up her lips pursed tightly.

"Good afternoon," she said politely to the secretary taking off her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes, "My name is Miss Relena –" she suddenly considered the need to use a false name, not to mention, it'd be cool like Heero, her thoughts were drawn away as she remembered the thin young pilot.

"Yes Miss Relena, who?" the secretary prompted drawing her back from thoughts of Heero, her short black hair outlining her thin face.

"Yes, it's" she looked around the office for clues, all was quiet and peaceful, "It's Relena, um, Peace-" she stared out the window, boats floated by on the blue water of the ocean, children ran and jumped around a retaining wall across the street, an alien space craft flew by the window.

"Relena Peace-craft" she stated confidently. "What's yours?"

The secretary looked up annoyed. "Hilde" she said shortly.

"Okay Miss Peacecraft-

"Wait," Relena interrupted, "how do you know my name?"

"Dah, you gave it to me," she answered quite annoyed now, "the doctor will see you for a pulmonary exam in his office, thank you, and good day." With that she shut the window.

Relena stepped through the office door labeled Dr. S

"Hello Miss Peacecraft" At first she thought it was someone talking with a clothes pin over their nose, but as she entered the room, she found it was a tall lanky man, with wild spiked hair and a strangely shaped plastic nose tied to his head.

"I'm Doctor S. I understand you want to see about a genetic insertion process, please have a seat." For sum strange reason the way his voice sounded made her feel her nose was stuffed up as a sympathy pain.

"Yes, I understand you have an operation that allows people to take on a completely different genetic make up."

"That is correct, highly experimental, not FDA approved and as you know not something to be blabbing about if you get my drift." The doctor added winking.

Relena blew her nose. "It sounds to be a process in which only those who would need to be undiscovered would use."

"Well, it is quite risky," he said adjusting his nose, "of course, my patients list is confidential."

Relena cleared her nose again. "Then it is fortunate for me to be holding a confidential report of your clientele, and on this document are the names of several international terrorist, who when nearly apprehended, you willingly gave the operation to, allowing these to continue in their actions unrectified!" she said holding up the manila folder emblazoned with the word classified.

"Where did you get that?" the doctor asked with extra nasal sound, standing up with a jolt.

Relena sneezed and blew her nose. "My operatives in the CIA delivered this to me to assist in the proper administration of justice for your actions in assisting a Mr. Honde Lause in a way that allowed him to successfully complete his plans to destroy the North African embassy and seventy-two lives with it."

She than dropped the manila envelope on the desk, revealing a 9 mm with silencer and fired a shot across the desk which.....She fired a shot across the desk....SHE FIRED A SHOT, you know squeeze the trigger so that it causes the gun to fire.

"I know what the script says." Relena answered sternly,

So why aren't you doing it.

"Because, though I feel this man should be brought to justice, I feel that the method is intolerable, why can't I apprehend him, normally?"

It's not in the script and it'd take to long to do; besides he's stronger than you.

Relena raises her pistol and levels it at Dr. S, who is almost laughing.

"I can't do this, it isn't right, violence can't solve anything."

Relena's knowledge of clichés is dually noted.

"I'm a freaken' pacifist darn it!"

Relena closed her eyes, and gently squeezed in the trigger. Something like a loud pop caused her to spring her eyes open to reveal a smoking hole in the back of the Doctor's office, near the roof by the window.

Dr. S stared at the hole, "I hope you're quiet through damaging my decor, now if you'll excuse me I have patients to attend to." With this he slowly walked to the door.

"WAIT" Relena yelled, "You can't leave, stop, or I'll shoot down the potted plant, I mean it." But the doctor just sneered and grabbed hold of the door. It flung open hitting him across the prosthetic honker and back into the wall. The doctor moaned and passed out.

Sally Poe stood in the frame.

"Miss Peacecraft, she said completely ignoring her weapon. I need you to come with me."

"What for?" Relena question "This isn't in the script."

"There's reason to change it, a helicopters waiting outside, we need to hurry before Heero succeeds in his mission." With that she bounded out the door with Relena in tow.

Everything had worked perfectly. Heero had commandeered a small Cesna from the airport. Then he located the lakeside base, and brought the small craft around flying at only two hundred feet above the surface of the lake, grabbed the blue bag of explosives, and jumped from the still flying craft into the lake as it buzzed overhead and disappeared behind the trees. From there he had swam to a dock entrance taking out the armed guard and quickly moving to an armory room in the lower section of the building, a perfect location for well placed explosive. Using the timer set function of the bombs he was able to allow himself enough time to rush to a second story window where he could jump into the water and escape to the far shore. Everything worked perfectly, so it didn't add up how he was now surrounded by Wufie's men, lead by Quatre, being taken to his operations room two minutes after the horrific explosion should have distracted them. The bombs had still yet not gone off five minutes after the timer had been set to sound, he tapped his watch again to see if it was still ticking, as he entered the main room. Quatra lead him to a wide room lined with computers. A giant screen stood in the front of a room with an elevated metal platform that looked like a stage in which Wufei stood. A long table of computer screens was set in front of it, all connected in series to give full power to a single one in which Trowa sat typing frantically.

Wufei beamed when he saw Heero,

"So glad you could join Mr. Yuy, I trust you had a good time." Wufei mocked. Heero stared at him blankly.

"What, I have been working on creating my character?" Wufei scoffed

Heero smiled dryly. "How are your pants?" he questioned.

"We've connected to the system," Trowa announced as the large oval screen came to life showing a series of lines which Heero recognized as a satellite flight paths.

"Would you like to know?" Wufei asked staring at Heero.

"This system is a cold war antiquity, a launching device in space, a weapon; I believe this system is very useful for Nataku and me."

"Hmmm and how would that be." Heero questioned.

"I will fight for my own sense of integrity; I will stop this foolish story, isn't it clear? I will reclaim our dignity from the weak woman, and her plans to defeat us in her pointless stories. Heero, we are the Gundam pilots, not some simple base character to place in ridiculous situations. If I attack the nations with this weapon then the story ends, and we can go back to the real world where we belong."

"Wufei, your mistaken, you can't win, you're the enemy, and these fan-fics don't allow the enemy to win, if you succeed in this attack then the story will continue indefinitely. You'll risk war and all of are lives, there's no reason to risk our lives in these pointless battles, it took me twenty episodes of 'Gundam Wing' to learn that, we can't fail here."

"So what would you have me do, give up?" Wufei paused to consider this thought, and then he began to laugh "No, I get it; you want to succeed in your mission, still the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy, always want to win the battle, no matter where you are. Well, you'll see who is the strongest Heero, As Nataku as my witness, I will not give up!"

Heero smiled, "You are really getting into this aren't you?"

"Shut up Heero. Trowa bring the system on line prepare to release the announcement 'Give your allegiance to me or be removed from the surface of the earth." Heero jolted a little, very little, but Wufei noticed.

"Wufei, you're wrong." Heero said, "This attack will prove nothing"

"Entering the command prompt" Trowa announced typing quickly, "I'm to the coordinance entries."

"I may be, but I will live by my own sense of integrity, and I will prove that I am stronger than any situation, yes, I will be as strong as Traize Cushranada, and defend my right to succeed."

Heero knocked down his guards and jumped onto the platform in less than a second.

"Ah, Yuy, finally something I would like to do, A personal fight with the perfect soldier, this should prove interesting."

"Wufei, this is foolish, you're clearly getting to into your character."

"We'll see about that later, and I'm not over acting." Wufei answered taking a guard position.

"Yes, you are its obvious."

"I am not! Besides, after Trowa's finished none of this conversation will matter."

"That's strange, coordinates have already been entered" Trowa called out. "They're familiar, parallel line 20.2 that's somewhere around here, where is that exactly?"

"Trowa, quite rambling and deal with it." Wufei shot back.

"What do you believe will happen if you win this," Heero started, "The author will still have control of the story, even if you destroy the entire setting in a climactic event, you can't prove anything here."

"Can't figure it out" Trowa mumbled, "let's see 75.1 degrees west, somewhere in the new world. But 20.2, how come I can't break the code, to change it."

"No Heero." Wufei yelled back, as the screen lit up and lines and angles showing the position of the attack came on, "This is my chance to succeed, I will not fail against you."

"Okay, it's got to be in the tropics," Trowa continued "I know this."

Quatre looked up suddenly. "It's Guantanamo, Cuba!" he called out.

"Yeah, thanks Quatre, and I can't break the coding because whoever wrote it is still using the system, to attack the area." He said excitedly and then his face dropped when he realized what that meant.

"It's activating" Quatre said staring over Trowa's shoulder.

A sudden jolt knocked everyone to the floor, the lights went out, and a sheering sound echoed throu the room as bits of the building began to crumble under the strain of the familiar energy that only a beam gatlin could release.

Relena stared out the helicopter window at the forest below; Hilde sat in the seat next to her, wondering what Duo was doing now. Noine carefully piloted the craft through the rough thermals of the forest as Sally Poe looked ahead.

"Relena" Sally Po called out from the co-pilot seat, "We're almost to the complex, it should be coming into view."

Relena strained to see in front of the craft but all she could see was smoke on the horizon.

"Uh-oh" Sally Po looked down at the wrecked building, "this isn't good."

WQ DDIE, DIA /9IN FAN DS F HDVFSRW3

: P

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Melody yelled grabbing Aaron around the throat and shaking him violently causing him to hit various keys by accident.

"Please let go, I didn't do it." He choked.

"Didn't do it" She yelled, "Then who did."

"I don't know, it must have been a character in the story."

"A character?" she said suspiciously, "Then who?"

"I don't know, I have to find out if Dr. J and Howard have fixed the logs on the binki, to figure it out. This would be a good time to run the intermission."

"Good idea."

: P

INTERMISSION

: P


	4. Part Four

"I suppose this means we have some free time." Traize said to Zechs who had been watching the story unfold over a cup of tea.

"I find it annoying that we didn't get to see the Gundam pilots fight." Zechs replied, "I had always wondered, who of them would wine if it came to a level battle, fought to the end."

"Yes, but the writers choose not to, sense it would ruin the integrity of the characters, somewhat like our not fighting each other in active combat, so you would have no true enmity against me." Traize said sipping his tea.

"Enmity, against you?" Zechs questioned.

"Yes, when I beat you." Traize said straightly.

"You, beat me, I do believe you're mistaken." Zechs said, "It's clear that I was the better pilot and warrior in the series."

"Well, there is a way to find out." Traize responded.

Aaron and Melody stood in the kitchen, looking over the plans for the binki at the counter, while Doctor J and Howard, cleaned and rewired the scattered parts on the kitchen table.

"I just can't figure out, the schematics," Aaron said, "this line can't connect here, it's against the flow of electrons."

"It's amazing this never happened before." Howard added.

"We've got to use it to find out where the extra characters are, but I can't find the plug in for the computer." Aaron continued

"What use is it now," Dr. J started clicking his mechanical hand obnoxiously. "You've already killed the main characters, its impossible to survive the direct assault of a beam cannon."

"But we have to try" Melody cried.

Suddenly a loud flash shined through the patio doors, followed by thunderous boom. Dorothy came through the door, that lead on to the porch.

"Hurry or you'll miss it" she said cheerily then stepped back outside.

The four sat still in silence, as they comprehended what was happening.

The rat-tat of machine gun fire sounded in the distance. They pushed there chairs back and rushed out the door into the balmy summer air. There was stillness, all life seem to be hidden, as Dorothy stood off the back patio staring at the horizon.

"Miss what?" Melody questioned. A violent wind shook the trees, the birds scattered into the sky as a giant iron boot slammed into the yard, skidding back a two-foot deep trench thirty feet long, shattering through the neighbors fence like paper, catching and folding it back as it clinked out of the ground sounding something like pulling giant staples.

Melody stood stunned as dirt rained down from the impact," HOLY SHI-"

"Yes it is beautiful," Dorothy yelled in ecstasy.

The Talgeese, glimmering in the sun and towering four stories over them, regained its balance and aimed its massive rifle at the Epion. Firing three shots across the highway, as the Gundam favored by Zechs dodged the shots that continued off into the distance exploding into massive balls of fire in the sky that well over a mile away still visibly shrouded a section of the blue in smoke. The Epion swung forward, thrusting its whip forward with ferocious energy, which the Talgeese, launching into the air with a deafening roar of it's afterburners dodged as the whip swung around across the landscape finally catching and sheering an iron frame work from a nearby power station, which shot off like a doll thrown by a child beyond the tree line snapped wires splaying behind.

"Zechs? Traize?" Melody wondered, "How did they get their Gundames?" she wondered. She clearly remembered confiscating and hiding all of their Gundames in a small group of trees.

"We've got to stop this, they'll destroy everything!" Aaron yelled, over the machine gun fire. As Talgeese pulled its beam saber, and began striking the Epion catching it sideways with a deafening crack against the heavy gundanium metal. Epion recoiled its whip into a sword, the ends of the blades sheering through trees like blades of grass pulling up quickly to defend against Traize's new assault. Aaron ran back inside as the Epion shot sideways in an attempt to get a well placed hit on the afterburners of the talgeese, kicking a black truck through the front wall of the house across the street and crumpling the pavement up gaining leverage on the torn asphalt and spring boarding off of it. The Talgeese was prepared for the attack and blocked the Sword whip from a successful hit, but Zechs' reckless launching of the Epion through him off. The Talgeese was thrown by the attack quickly flying three quarters of a mile through the air. The two entwined fell, flying toward the busy shopping center down the street. The shadow of the falling gundams formed over the ShopRite, filling over the doors of the building as they came down toward the earth again. Only one man loading groceries into the back of his green suburban saw death coming. Looking up while mumbling about why he was so insistent about having his eggs on the top of the cart, when the massive mechanical devices blotted out the sun. The seconds as their dark form closed over the parking lot seemed to move by like pouring honey. The man covered his face jaw a gap with fear, when the two faded and disappeared into thin air. He dropped his eggs.

"Aww" Dorothy scoffed and walked dejected back inside.

"Whew, that was close," Melody said, as the other three walked in as well.

"What happened?" Zechs thought aloud.

"It appears we have been transmitted into this 'fan fic' in which we have heard so much of." Traize replied to Zechs' open question.

"We seemed to be placed in a terrible situation; we have no idea where we are, and no connections to the rest of the world." Zechs highlighted.

"Yes, you forget, I once ruled the world; don't you think I would have multiple connections?"

"It seems we will be working together again, Mr. Marquize, are you willing to assist me."

Zechs seemed to consider it but did not answer.

"Very will then, I understand, no need to respond, but it's time we started working."

"Working on what," Zechs asked.

"Time to start taking control of this world."

It looked like a pile of rocks, a destitute place or some kind of disaster result; where the massive building next to the lake had used to stand now only a single wall resiliently held steady against gravity, rocking in the breeze, moaning its request to join its four brothers in a pile on the ground. The beam had cratered the area around the building. Flattening the trees and turning the water of the lake brown with mud. A light mist of dust and debri had settled over the crumbled building, filtering the brightness of the sun down to a dim grey light. A new helicopter flew into sight, stirring even more of the surface dust up as it set down in a mostly level area of the now flattened forest next to the crumbled structure. Inside the glass globe on the front of the craft, Noine expertly set the chopper down, as Sally Poe surveyed the burnt logs, some still flaming, and the destitute rubble of the building.

"This isn't good." Sally Poe said as she climbed out the door followed by Relena, who immediately ran towards the crumbled building "HEERO!" she screamed into the wreckage, echoing off the far wall in the eerie quiet.

"I've seen the pilots come through a lot," Noine quietly spoke, "but I can't see how anyone could have survived this."

: P

"Yeah neither can I" Melody chimed in," in fact if we didn't write this why don't we just scroll up and delete the sequence."

"Hmm, that's a really good idea Mel." Aaron responded. "I'll just scroll up and delete the description of the explosion, and put in my own." He scrolled up and highlighted "A sudden jolt knocked everyone to the floor, the lights went out, and a sheering sound echoed throu the room as bits of the building began to crumble under the strain of the familiar energy that only a beam gatlin could release." and pushed delete. The computer made a funny noise but nothing happened.

"Well, what in the…" Aaron trailed off and tried it again, still nothing. "This is really weird," he said "I can't even change the spelling error on through." He tried it again, this time a window appeared saying bad command or file name.

"I've never gotten that one before" Melody said, "on windows at least. Maybe we should run the McCaliber Virus Deletor™." Aaron brought up the program and pressed enter.

"Yeah, eat this." He said enthusiastically, several times since it took forever for the program to even complete a surface scan. Finally a new window appeared.

"YOU SUCK, WE HAVE TAKEN OVER THE PROGRAM, THE STORY IS NOW OURS, GET OVER IT OR DIE!!!! (BY THE WAY IN REVIEW OF YOUR WEB PREFERENCES, IS SIGNIFICANTLY BETTER THAN "

Melody smacked Aaron on the back of the head "On MY computer!"

"Hey it wasn't me, honest," Aaron responded. "Dr. J, I need you to fix the computer now." Dr. J looked up angrily from where he, Howard, and Master O, were working on the BINKI.

"Can't you see I'm trying to fix your junky device, which by the way my five-year-old son could program better."

"Well it's not like... Hey, you don't have a five-year-old son."

"If I did he would program it better." He responded looking down and signaling that he would take no more conversation.

"I guess we have to go with it."

"Wait a minute," Dorothy said calmy, "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

She and Quinze stepped quietly behind Aaron and Melody.

Quinze started, "Here's the plan, I go into the story find out whose causing this problem and take him out of it."

"I don' know" Melody said looking at Aaron for a hint. "We need a moment; she grabbed Aaron taking him over to the corner of the room, stepping over Dr. J and his work further irritating him.

"I don't know if we can trust these people" Melody pointed at Quinze who was staring confidently at them. "They already created one rebellion; God knows what they can do in there."

"Yeah, but what other option do we have." Aaron said, "We've got to stop this guy before he kills them."

Relena continued to call in desperation, "Hello, HEERO, I'm right here, so come out or something because this is really starting to scare me."

"God, would somebody shut her up?" Hilde gritted her teeth.

"Relena come back here," Sally Poe said, "We can't tell how safe that wall is, it might come down."

Suddenly the ground rumbled then erupted in the middle of the pile scattering rocks into the sky and pieces of dust everywhere.

Out of the smoke four figures appeared.

"See," Quatre said, "I told you that having the control room reinforced was a good idea." Wufei looked ready to throw him off the pile into the mucky water.

"HEEROO!" Relena screamed.

"Oh God, not her." Heero looked for a place to hide but it was obvious he was stuck with having to see her. Again. Cursed film writers.

The four pilots stepped catiously over to where Noine, Sally Poe, Hilde, and Relena were standing.

"Where's Duo?" Hilde questioned as Relena starred compassionately at Heero

"He's at the command center" Trowa answered.

The chopper radio could be heard crackling to life.

"White seven come in." Hilde picked it up

"This is white seven."

"Hello, Hilde. This is Dorothy, If you ever want to see Duo alive again this is what I want you to do. Take the four pilots to the airport in the Ukraine. If you fail to show, Duo and all of Moscow will be glowing with a romantic atomic red." The message ended and the crackling went dead as they disconnected.

"Guys," Hilde called. "I've got bad news."

"What kind of idiot thinks they can take on the Gundam pilots." Hilde said while standing in the airport holding up a sign marked 'Yuy'.

"Well they don't have there Gundams so people feel they can take advantage of it" Noine Replied.

"Never stopped them before" Hilde answered. "There she is," she said nodding to the tall blonde wearing sunglasses next to the window. The two calmly strolled toward her.

"Hello Noine, Hilde, I do believe we've met before so I'll get straight to business. As you may know, I have a certain interest in open conflict, so I feel It's my duty to test Heero thoroughly."

"Test Heero, what for?" Hilde questioned.

"Well he is the heart of space isn't he? I want to see how defensive he is for his friends. Quatre, naturally, will come with me, I can't have his mind getting in my way and Duo will remain where he's safe, but at our disposal."

"Very well, show us Duo is okay"


End file.
